


For You

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: “Blessings wait for you.”





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> ~Some soft debut Chanlix for the soul~

One paper flew into the trash, then another. Felix had been working all day to come up with song lyrics, but nothing was coming to him. He had been working on creating a few lyrics for two days now. Two. Straight. Days. 

Felix started to write something down. He then stared at the words on the page and ripped it from his notebook. He crumpled up the paper and threw it into the overflowing trash can. 

Why couldn’t he come up with anything? He had asked each member for help and they had given him amazing things to go off of, but he just couldn’t put into words what he had been told made him feel. 

The boy groaned and picked up the notebook, shaking it a few times in the air, hoping it’d do something to help him with lyrics. But it did nothing, causing another groan to escape Felix. 

He felt useless. Maybe it would’ve been better if he had gotten kicked off the survival show for good. Maybe it would’ve been better if he didn’t work to make it back into the group. He was useless to them anyways. He had nothing to bring to the group. Not even some stupid words to go in a song. 

Felix threw the notebook across the room and put his hands up to his face. He didn’t know what to do. Felix was so close to crying, but his phone’s obnoxious ringing stopped him from doing so. 

Felix stood up from his chair, walking to his bed to turn the phone off. He picked it up to turn it off but then he saw who was calling. 

Chan was calling. Felix sniffed. Chan had been the biggest inspiration to Felix since they were trainees. Chan had worked so hard to be part of the group. He had been so kind to everyone during their trainee days on the survival show. He helped Felix learn the Korean language when he knew basically none of it. He fought for Felix and Minho to come back on the show so that they could be nine. Chan worked so hard, and Felix was so ready to give up. 

Felix picked up the call. “Hello?” He asked. 

“Hey, Felix! Would you come down to the recording studio for a sec? I need your help with something.” Chan said.

Great. Chan was going to see how much of a screw up Felix was. He could always say no, but he didn’t want to hurt Chan’s feelings. 

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a bit.” Felix replied. 

“Alright! See you soon!” Chan replied and hung up. 

Felix turned to look at his discarded notebook on the ground. It’d be pointless to bring it. It had nothing in it. 

Felix threw on some sensible clothes and started to make his way to the recording studio at the company building.

He arrived at the building in a few minutes, not running into many of their fans on the way. He checked into the building and went to the recording studio, finding Chan in the booth, listening to something. 

Felix watched Chan. He looked so at peace. Whatever he came up with must be really good. Felix wished he could come up with anything good. 

Chan noticed Felix and smiled his wide smile, taking the headphones off of his head. “Felix!” He walked out of the booth and offered his hand to the younger. “Come on, I want to show you what I’ve been working on! Well, what me, Jisung, and Changbin have been working on.” 

Felix placed his hand in Chan’s, Chan leading Felix into the recording booth. Why was Chan being so formal? Felix sat down in the booth, watching as Chan gave him the headphones. 

Felix slid the headphones on his head. Chan nodded to himself and pressed a button. 

Felix listened to the song intently. He listened to each lyric, and realized what the song was about. Felix placed a hand over his mouth. He knew the song wasn’t written for him, but the lyrics felt like they were relating to him. It felt like the three members were singing to him personally. 

A tear made its way down Felix’s cheek. The boy quickly wiped it away, trying to stop himself from crying altogether. But he was too late. There were already tears streaming down his face. 

The song ended and Felix didn’t know what to do. Chan walked into the booth and crouched next to Felix, taking hold of Felix’s small hands in his own huge ones. 

“Felix...we wrote this song for you. We know you’ve been working so hard at making lyrics and we wanted to let you know it’s okay to take a break and just breathe for a bit.” Chan said, giving Felix’s hand a squeeze. 

Felix didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t say anything. He knew if he opened his mouth he’d start sobbing. “I-“ He attempted but then stopped. He wanted to stop crying before he said anything. 

A small smile graced Chan’s lips as he got up and hugged Felix, comforting him by rubbing circles into his back. 

Felix calmed down a bit quicker now. “Chan...I’ve been wanting to give up. I’m useless to this group. I can’t write words for a song. If I can’t do it now, I won’t be able to do it in the future. I’m a failure, Chan. Sometimes I think I shouldn’t even have come back to the show. I’m a screw up.”

Chan let go of Felix and grabbed him by his shoulders. “Lee Felix, you are not a screw up. You’re my Australian little bro, and without you, Stray Kids wouldn’t be Stray Kids. It’s okay to want to give up, but together we can get through this. You, me, and the rest of our group. We’ll all help you, whenever you need it. We’re all here to support you.” Chan smiled. “Blessings wait for you.” He sang softly. Those were the words of the song. 

Felix started crying again. “Thank you, Chan.” He choked out, crying more. 

Chan lifted Felix up, giving him a tighter, more meaningful hug then the first one. Felix hugged Chan back, clinging to him like his life depended on it.

It lasted for a minute before Chan broke away. “Do you want to go back to the dorms and work on the lyrics together?” He asked. 

Felix looked at Chan and nodded. “Yeah. Thank you, so much, Chan.” 

Chan smiled and took Felix’s hand. “Anything, for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> >Just for clarification, this is a tiny bit after debut, so Felix is 18 and Chan is 20<  
>Yes I know the song “For You” wasn’t made when they debuted<


End file.
